Littlefictions 5: Special Part Two :3
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: A special part two to the story I wrote for littlefiction x3Really just random sexings though...


Quick Notes: I decided to do a second part to this story simply because I felt like writing something sexy between Aya and Ritsu :3 My mind just wouldn't stop with ideas for them, so I worked this out XD Enjoy, just random sexings :9

Ayame's smile broadened as he watched Ritsu drop his bag of goodies for Shigure and saw his mouth open in a silent scream.

Ritsu had been in the middle of a, "Good morning Shigure.." when Ayame had quietly laughed from his chair on the other side of the room, almost completely hidden. Ritsu had, of course, whipped around at the sound and now stood transfixed, his chocolate brown eyes staring hard into Ayame's golden orbs. Ayame slowly got up from his seat and began to stride toward Ritsu, his arms outstretched ready to embrace the little monkey. It was that point that Ritsu became unfrozen and immediately jumped for the door. He screamed goodbye's before running out of the house, leaving behind his bag. Ayame stood pouting.

"Drat…." He muttered. Shigure laughed quietly and began collecting the contents of the bag.

"Well…that didn't work did it?" He said smugly. Ayame shook his head.

"No…perhaps I moved too fast?" Ayame offered. Shigure shook his head.

"No…you're just going to have to catch him by surprise and find some way to hold him down." Shigure joked. He looked up to see Ayame's eyes glowing. Shigure stared, waiting for him to say something.

"Right…Alright…" Was all Aya said. He picked up his robe and threw it over his tiny frame before giving Shigure a sly smile.

"Invite him over again tomorrow at three o' clock sharp! I'll be here at two thirty and I'll keep him here this time." With that, Ayame turned and strode out. Shigure stood, fixed for a moment, then burst out laughing.

The next day, Shigure did what he was asked and invited Ritsu over at three. And, like Ayame promised, he showed up at two thirty on the dot.

"So what is this plan of yours? You're not going to hurt the little fellow are you? He's delicate you know…" Ayame just laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to follow your advice and pin him down. Then I'll talk some sense into him and get him to stop running away from me! I'm not someone to run away from Gure-san!!" Ayame said, his bottom lip poking out in hurt. Shigure walked over and patted Aya's head.

"Good luck…" He muttered.

"All you have to do is get him to come into the kitchen!" Aya said. He laughed outright and scurried off into the kitchen. Shigure shook his head, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Ritsu showed up at three and walked cautiously into the living room. He paused, looking slowly around the room for a hint of silver hair or a bright red robe. Shigure chuckled softly.

"It's alright Ritsu, Aya's not in here." He said. He saw the little monkeys chest relax and heard his breathing even out. He presented Shigure with another bag filled with more goodies and Shigure greedily accepted it, fingering through the contents and smiling.

"Oh Ritsu, I got you something too! It's in the kitchen." Shigure said, doing his best to put on an honest smile.

"O-oh but…I don't deserve…anything…." Ritsu mumbled. Shigure just motioned toward the kitchen and smiled.

"You deserve this, trust me! Go on and have a look." Shigure said, returning to the contents of his bag. Ritsu turned and walked cautiously toward the kitchen. He slid the doors open slowly and stuck his head in, peeking around in the dark room.

"Sh-Shigure, where's the l-lights?" Ritsu muttered.

"Somewhere…" Shigure said smiling at him. Ritsu sighed exhausted.

"He's going to make me walk in the dark and try to find whatever he's gotten me….It's probably something dirty…" Ritsu thought. He closed his eyes, walking further into the room. "I shouldn't think that about Shigure…I'm lucky he's gotten me anything at all. He really is an awfully nice person, and to think something like that about him is just wrong. I'll apologize to him." He thought. He turned and opened his eyes to apologize and saw Shigure standing behind him smirking.

"Shigure wha-" Ritsu started. But was silenced by a pair of strong hands shoving him forward. Shigure quickly closed the door and locked it, leaving Ritsu alone in the dark kitchen. Ritsu opened his mouth to yell, but was stopped by Shigure's whisper. Ritsu felt his mouth go dry and his hands go numb at Shigure's words.

"Get'm Aya…" Shigure said quietly. Ritsu's eyes widened and he turned quickly seeing a pair of golden orbs glowing at him from the other side of the kitchen. Under the orbs was a small smirk. Ritsu felt hypnotized by the beautiful eyes in front of him. Aya put his "snake-like charm" into full effect and had backed an out of breath Ritsu up against the counter. Ritsu leaned back against the wood and placed his hands on the top beside him. Ayame immediately reached out and placed his hands on Ritsu's pinning the little monkey where he stood.

"Why do you always run from me Ritsu…?" Ayame cooed. Ritsu swallowed hard as Aya lowered his head and began breathing on his neck.

"I-I-I-I-" Was all Ritsu could stutter out. His body temperature had reached maximum having Ayame this close to him, and breathing on his neck no less! He was positive his heart would give out any minute!

"Have I done something to you?" Ayame whispered. Ritsu looked down to see those orbs peering up at him from under his chin.

"N-No….It's just….I-I'm sorry I-" Ritsu stuttered out. How was he supposed to tell Ayame that he idolized him. That being in the same room with him for longer than a minute did things to him that no one else could. His knees went weak and he stumbled a little, Ayame moved one of his hands down to Ritsu's slender hips to hold him up. Ritsu let out a small sigh feeling Aya's hand caress his hips through his fabric. Ritsu cursed the fabric and wished it gone….then immediately regretted that thought. His face broke out in a bright red as he pictured him and Aya in his mind. His pants stirred and he was sure if he didn't get away soon, he'd snap.

"A-A-A-Aya-Ayame…" Ritsu stuttered out as best as he could. "I-I have to be…go-going a-a-and-AH!" Ritsu chirped. Aya had moved his other hand to the small of Ritsu's back and was rubbing gently.

"Don't be so afraid of me Ritsu…I won't hurt you, I promise…" Ayame cooed. He removed his hand from Ritsu's hips and gently cupped the little monkeys face. Pulling it forward, Ayame forced him to look directly into his eyes.

"Why do you always run from me. Have I done something to you?" Ayame asked. His eyes were concerned, and Ritsu saw flashes of hurt in them.

Ritsu swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"I-I-I'm not a-af-afraid of you….I-I-I just don't want to-to burden you…" Ritsu said. He immediately saw Aya's eyes widen and felt tears spring into his own eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel badly! This is why I try to stay away! No matter where I go I always make someone sad!! I'm so sorry! I'm sor-" Ritsu yelled. His rant was broken by a sob and he quickly pulled his hands up over his face, doing his best to turn away from Ayame.

"I've done it! I've offended him! I've caused him hurt…The one person I care about…and I've made him sad…" Ritsu thought. He sobbed again and quietly hiccupped. "I should apologize again…I should suck it up and apologize again…and then leave. Leave and never come near here again. I don't deserve to!" Ritsu thought wildly. He removed his hands and took a broken intake of breath, his bottom lip shaking and his face wet with tears. He turned slowly and faced Ayame.

"A-A-Ayame…I-I'm sorry for…for what I've done. I'm just…" tears sprang back into the little monkeys eyes and his bottom lips shook more. "I'm just so sorry that I made you sad….a-and I hurt your feelings by running from you…I just…I just didn't want you to have to deal with me…I know how troublesome I can be a-and-" Ritsu was silenced as a pair of soft lips met his. He froze. Ayame's hands snaked up, one taking Ritsu's skull in it, and the other wrapping around his waist. Ritsu felt his head go light and the room began spinning. Ayame released his lips slowly with a small "smack"

Ayame's eyes had gone serious.

"You are not a burden on anyone Ritsu. Thinking that you are, and leaving before I get to enjoy a visit with you is rude and cruel. And so, to correct your way of thinking, and prove that I enjoy your company I'm going to stay here with you for as long as it takes."

Ayame had moved his hand holding Ritsu's skull and had placed it gently on the small of his back, rubbing up to his shoulders and down to his bottom.

"AH!" Ritsu yelled, jumping up. He looked at Ayame bewildered.

"Y-You're not going to….to….'touch' me….a-are you…!?" Ritsu asked blushing. The hand on his bottom tightened, causing the little monkey to squeak.

"I thought you wanted me to…" Ayame murmured. Ritsu's eyes widened and a huge blush crept over his cheeks.

"Wha-N-No! I-I j-just….T-Th-That's r-r-rape!" Was all Ritsu managed to choke out. Ayame smirked, rubbing Ritsu's bottom a little harder.

"Ritsu….You can't rape the willing." He cooed. He leaned in for another kiss but Ritsu quickly turned his head away.

"I-I-I'm n-n-not willing!! I-I-I-I'm s-sc-scared!" He choked out. Ayame had decided since Ritsu didn't want a kiss on his lips, he'd just kiss his neck instead.

"You most certainly," Ayame said between nibbles, "**Are **willing. I can feel your willing-ness rubbing against my stomach!" Ayame said. He laughed softly into Ritsu's neck. Ritsu looked down. Sure enough, his "willing-ness" was poking out, stabbing Ayame in the stomach.

"Th-That doesn't count!" Ritsu said. Tears were back in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry you think you **have **to do this…I-I-I" Ritsu coughed out. Ayame had moved the hand from around his waist and was not rubbing circles on Ritsu's stomach through his kimono.

"I know I don't **have **to Ritsu….But I'd like to…if its alright with you…." Ayame said smiling and dipping his finger into Ritsu's belly button through his kimono. Ritsu's face went crimson and tears fell out of his eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…." He said slowly. Ayame smiled a little more and leaned in, taking Ritsu's lips in his again. Ritsu shyly reached his hands up and encircled them around Aya's neck. Ayame breathed on Ritsu's lips, trying to speak and kiss the little monkey at the same time.

"You're," kiss, "Not a," kiss, "Burden….R-Ritsu…" More kisses. Ritsu opened his mouth to protest but was taken over by Ayame's tongue.

"You're not…." Ayame whispered, before diving his tongue back into Ritsu's mouth. "You're far from it, you just lack the confidence to see it…" Ayame breathed. He was panting now, along with Ritsu, from the lack of oxygen. The two sat, breathless, for a few moments before resuming their activities.

Ritsu did his best to climb onto the cabinet, and slowly pulled Aya on top of him. Ayame twirled his fingers around in Ritsu's hair, letting his tongue slide in and out of his mouth. Ritsu had given up trying to apologize, and was suckling Ayame's tongue in his mouth, wrapping his own tongue around it occasionally. Ayame moved his hands down, rubbing slightly at the bulge that protruded out of Ritsu's kimono. Ritsu let out a small squeak and his hands flew up to cover his face.

"Come on Ritsu…don't hide from me now…" Ayame whispered. He licked around Ritsu's ear, letting his tongue fall in occasionally, and enticing little moans from the man under him. Ritsu moved his hands slowly out of the way and sighed as Ayame's rubbing got harder.

Ayame wriggled his hands into Ritsu's kimono and began rubbing his bare stomach. Ritsu squeaked from Aya's warm hands on his cool skin, and tangled his hands in Aya's mess of silver hair. Slowly, Ayame untied the kimono, doing his best to throw it out of the way.

After what seemed like forever, Ayame sat up and gazed down at Ritsu, who lay naked under him.

Leaning in slowly, Ayame captured one of Ritsu's erect nipples between his teeth.

"Ahn" Ritsu cooed out. Aya licked slowly around the nub and gently ground it between his teeth.

"Nnn….N-Not so….Ahhh…hard….A-Aya…." Ritsu breathed. Ayame merely chuckled, twisting the nub with his teeth and tongue.

Ayame left Ritsu's chest, slowly kissing his way down his stomach, and stopping at Ritsu's protruding hip bones.

"He's so slender…" Ayame thought. He gently traced Ritsu's hips with his tongue, savoring the soft skin covering them. Ritsu moaned softly and curled his toes. This was all so new to him, he didn't think anything could feel this good.

"Nnnn…." Ritsu sighed, his teeth clenched and his face crimson. Ayame moved lower, and slowly licked the full length of Ritsu's cock. Ritsu bolted up and grabbed Ayame's hair blindly, sighing and panting.

Ayame lowered himself to his knees and grasped Ritsu's hips, pulling him up so that he was now sitting on the edge of the counter. Aya leaned in and wrapped his lips around Ritsu's length, swallowing him whole in one quick motion.

"Ahhh….O-Ohh…" Ritsu moaned. Ayame loved the noises he made. He held Ritsu's hips with one hand and slowly un-did his robe with the other.

Once the article was un-buttoned, Ayame threw it off him and felt the cold floor tile touch his bare ass. He gripped Ritsu's hips, pulling him more into his mouth and causing the little monkey to yelp and rock with excitement. Aya wrapped his free hand around his cock and began pumping in time with his sucks.

Ritsu was leaning over Aya now, his hands gripping Aya's cobweb-like hair, slowly trying to rock himself into his open mouth.

"Oooohhhnnn…" Ritsu breathed. Ayame had moaned sending vibrations dancing up Ritsu's cock and causing sparks to fly inside him. It felt so good. How could anything feel this good? Ritsu was so worried he was dreaming this, or that any minute now Ayame would just stop. Ayame moaned again, pulling Ritsu from his thoughts.

Ayame began sucking harder, moving his lips up and down Ritsu's length. Ritsu let out a strangled moan and felt his balls tighten.

"Nnnnnnaaaaaaahhhhhhh…….." Ritsu sighed. He came in hot spurts inside Aya's mouth. Ayame pulled Ritsu's, now flaccid, member out of his mouth and stood up. His hand still wrapped tightly around his own cock, he continued to pump. Ritsu lay still on the counter, his limbs limp with fatigue. Ayame leaned over, capturing Ritsu's mouth in his.

Ritsu kissed back and tasted himself all over Aya's mouth. He could feel Ayame's speed pick up and felt something hot and wet land on his stomach as Aya moaned into his mouth.

Ayame collapsed, limp, on top of Ritsu. The two men sat, sweaty and panting. Then they heard a knock.

"If you're done in there….Tohru and the others will be back soon….Perhaps you should clean up and leave?" Shigure's voice floated up through the door. They heard a click as he unlocked the door, and then footsteps as he walked away.

Ayame smiled over at Ritsu and brushed his hair sweetly out of his eyes.

Ritsu smiled back, blushing, and slowly got up.

"I-If you….you want….I-I-I was thinking about c-coming to visit Sh-Sh-Shigure next w-weekend too….." Ritsu stuttered out. Ayame smiled back at him and let out a booming laugh.

"I'D LOVE TOO! Oh, but of course, next time we'll have to do something else…something special. Now, I was thinking, Gure-san's bed has bed posts and I've got some very nice scarves at the store…very pretty and made of strong, un-breakable, material…." Ayame said smiling.

A blush crept across Ritsu's cheeks and he nodded slowly. He'd have to go out and buy Shigure a lot more things for his next visit….seeing as they were going to use his bed.

Ayame laughed again, walking, nude, around the kitchen. He wet some paper towels and threw a few to Ritsu. They got to work cleaning the kitchen, and themselves, before everyone showed up.

End Notes: W00t! Like I said, just random sexings…there wasn't even a real story to this one ;;

BUTI still enjoyed it :3 Read, Review, you know the drill x3

And I'll see you guys next fanfic -love-

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


End file.
